1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic matrix electron source.
A magnetic matrix electron source of the present invention is particularly although not exclusively useful in display applications, especially flat panel display applications. Such applications include television receivers and visual display units for computers, especially although not exclusively portable computers, personal organizers, communications equipment, and the like. Flat panel display devices based on a magnetic matrix electron source of the present invention will hereinafter by referred to as Magnetic Matrix Displays.
2. Prior Art
Conventional flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display panels, and field emission displays, are complicated to manufacture because they each involve a relatively high level of semiconductor fabrication, delicate materials, and high tolerances.